Kejujuran dan tantangan
by CekerJongin2
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP!] "Tidak apa-apa, tugasmu hanya memenuhi tantangan dariku, bisa kan?" / "Baekkie!" / "Kenapa aku harus tanggung jawab, hyung?" / Ya, semua ini adalah drama. / "Dan kesimpulanku benar. Haha..." / "Rencana apa?" / Kyuhyun X Baekhyun (KyuBaek/ 2Hyun), Chanyeol X Baekhyun (ChanBaek / Baekyeol), Tao X Sehun (TaoHun / HunTao)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle:** Kejujuran dan tantangan

**Disclaimer:**** FF milik author, cast milik Tuhan YME**

**Dedicated:**** Baby's Breath Byun Bekhyun yang bilang dia bakal bahagia kalo ada ff KyuBaek di dunia ini XD dan untuk semua readers yang berbaik hati meninggalkan review *eh? XD**

**Warning:**** Yaoi, BoyXBoy, abal, OOC, typo(s), don't like don't read!**

Happy reading ^^

"Baekhyun _hyung_…," panggil seorang laki-laki kurus sambil menaruh pantatnya di samping Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Sehun-_ah_?" laki-laki bermata sipit yang tidak lain bernama Baekhyun menoleh.

"Kemarin aku bermain '_Truth or Dare_' dengan Kyuhyun _sunbae_," Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Lalu? Kau aneh, Sehun-_ah_. Pergi ke dokter sana!" seru Baekhyun sambil menatap Sehun aneh.

"Ternyata Kyuhyun _sunbae_ adalah _gay_," mata kecil Baekhyun melebar selebar mata Kyungsoo teman satu kelasnya.

"_Gay_?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Dan dia menyukaimu," Baekhyun terjatuh dari sofa karena tiga kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis milik Sehun. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Kyuhyun_ sunbae_ menyukainya? Baekhyun tertawa meremehkan.

"Haha…. Lelucon macam apa ini, Sehun-_ah_?"

"Nanti sore temui ia di Namsan _Tower_." 

"SEHUN JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!"

"Oh _hyung_! Aku tidak main-main. Dia menyukaimu, kau tahu? Kau saja yang tidak peka!" Sehun mendorong kepala Baekhyun.

"Apa aku seperti itu?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Dia bilang kau cantik," _blush_. Dalam hitungan detik wajah Baekhyun bersemu merah. Sehun menahan tawa melihat reaksi dari _hyung_-nya itu.

"Kau juga menyukainya?" goda Sehun dengan tangan yang mencoleki pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun memukul tangan Sehun supaya tidak melakukan hal di atas.

"Enak saja kau bilang. Aku normal!" bentaknya dengan percaya diri.

"Jangan munafik _hyung_. Ayolah mengaku. Aku ingin melihat couple selain KaiSoo dan ChenMin."

"Aku akan menemuinya nanti."

"Kau benar-benar dapat diandalkan _hyung_!" Sehun meninju pundak Baekhyun.

"Apa perlu aku antar ke Namsan _Tower_?"

"Haissh…. Bahkan kau belum punya SIM. Sana minum susu supaya cepat besar!"

"Kalau aku minum susu yang ada kau semakin terlihat pendek _hyung_," Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya dan kabur karena Baekhyun sudah berteriak-teriak autis sambil melempar bantal padanya.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Baekhyun berlari menuju loket _cable car_ atau kereta gantung. Pemuda yang lahir 16 tahun yang lalu ini memakai kemeja _soft pink_, syal berwarna ungu melingkar di lehernya, tidak lupa di matanya yang sipit terdapat garis bernama _eyeliner_.

Dan semua ini adalah ide cemerlang dari _stylish_ pribadinya, Oh Sehun. Entah bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mempercayai _maknae_ setan -murid termuda di kelasnya- itu menjadi penata _style_-nya pada sore ini.

Baekhyun membungkuk berkali-kali pada seseorang. Nafasnya tidak teratur karena ia berlari.

"Maafkan aku, _sunbae_," katanya setelah beberapa menit mengatur nafas.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baru saja datang kok," seseorang yang dipanggilnya _sunbae _memberinya segelas kopi kaleng. Baekhyun menerimanya dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada lelaki ber-_sweater navy_ itu.

"Kau cantik," pujinya dan membuat Baekhyun gugup.

"Hehe… terima kasih," ujarnya canggung. Terlihat dari bagaimana Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggaruk lehernya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tangannya meraih jari-jari lentik Baekhyun untuk digenggam.

"Ayo naik _cable car_!" lelaki yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya Baekhyun itu menggandeng Baekhyun memasuki kereta gantung.

"Kau takut ketinggian?"

"Eng… sedikit sih… hehe…."

"Jangan takut di sini ada _hyung_," Baekhyun terkejut saat dia mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun merangkulnya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang indah. Bermaksud untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"_Neomu yeppeuda_," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Sama sepertimu, Baekhyun-_ah_," dan pipi Baekhyun memerah karena kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut _sunbae_-nya itu.

"Jangan bohong, _sunbae_!" pintanya masih malu-malu.

"Panggil aku _hyung_ oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Atau _baby_ juga boleh," ujarnya dengan sebuah _smirk _di bibirnya.

"_YA_!" Baekhyun memukuli lelaki itu dengan wajah yang tak kalah dengan kepiting rebus.

"Maaf… maaf… ayo turun, kita sudah sampai," Baekhyun melongo dan menghentikan pukulannya.

"Sudah sampai?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya. Lelaki itu langsung menggandeng Baekhyun keluar dari _cable car _atau kereta gantung.

.

Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun telah berada di puncak Namsan _Tower_. Mereka berjalan mendekati tepian dari Namsan _Tower_. Melihat keindahan kota Seoul pada sore hari dari ketinggian 100 meter.

"Cantik," puji Baekhyun tanpa sadar setelah beberapa menit melihat pemandangan itu.

"Sama sepertimu," timpal Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hatinya, pasti pipinya sekarang bersemu merah karena tindakan seniornya itu. Baekhyun berdehem.

"Aku tidak cantik! Aku tampan!" sanggahnya.

"Tapi menurutku kau cantik. Sangat cantik," Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya. _Well_, _Smirk_. Baekhyun membuang mukanya. Memberikan perhatiannya kepada matahari yang mulai tenggelam di barat kota Seoul. Ia berharap sinar jingga dari matahari itu dapat menutupi warna merah di pipinya. Karena lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak dapat menghentikan perubahan warna pada pipinya.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Tak ada suara dari mereka berdua.

_Apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?_ Baekhyun berpikir keras. Sesekali ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Karena tidak biasanya dia kehilangan sesuatu untuk dibicarakan.

Hening.

Hening.

Hen-

"Mau melihat lewat teleskop?" jari telunjuk Kyuhyun menujuk teleskop yang ada di samping kanan mereka. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke benda itu. Kemudian ia mengangguk. Kyuhyun berjalan memimpin Baekhyun untuk mendekati teleskop. Memasukan satu buah uang koin, kemudian mempersilakan Baekhyun untuk menguasai benda itu.

"Oooo…. Aku bisa melihat sungai Han!" serunya senang. Kyuhyun tersenyum kerena mendengarnya. Rasanya ia juga ikut senang. Baekhyun terus berkomentar tentang betapa indahnya pemandangan Seoul jika dilihat dengan teleskop ini pada detik-detik berikutnya.

"Ckck… kau seperti CF, Byun Baekhyun!" ejeknya sambil terkekeh.

"Benarkah? Ah waktunya sudah habis!_ Aishh_…," Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya sebal. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tanggannya untuk mengacak rambut Baekhyun karena gemas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli gembok?" dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Menimbang-nimbang ide dari Kyuhyun.

"E-itu… bagaimana kalau… kalau kita ber-_selca_ dulu? Dengan latar belakang kota Seoul… pasti cantik," usulnya malu-malu.

"Oke? Setelah itu kita beli gembok?"

.

Baekhyun melihat-lihat gembok yang ada di toko gembok ini. Ada gembok berukuran kecil, sedang, bahkan besar! Bentuk dan warnanya pun bermacam.

"Kau mau membeli yang mana _hyung_?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Baekhyun. Pemuda itu hanya diam di depan sebuah rak berisi gembok-gembok cantik. Mengambil sebuah gembok brwarna cerah dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku mau beli yang ini," ujarnya sambil memamerkan gembok berwarna kuning secerah matahari dengan kunci berwarna hijau daun menggantung dibawahnya. Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya untuk melihat gembok itu lebih jelas lagi.

"Seleramu buruk _hyung_. Seperti anak TK," Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan lidah Baekhyun yang menjulur. Ia lebih memilih untuk menilai gembok itu sekali lagi.

"Kurasa ini bagus. Benda ini sama sepertimu yang cerah seperti matahari dan aku adalah bunga matahari yang selalu mengikuti bergerakan sang matahari," _blush_. Kalimat itu membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah. Kyuhyun menyadarinya, sebuah _smirk_ tercetak di bibirnya karena berhasil membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah.

"Terserahkausaja!" bentak Baekhyun terlalu cepat bahkan terdengar tanpa spasi. Lelaki manis itu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh dalam hati. Manis.

.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau menulis namaku dan namamu di gembok itu?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi saat ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun menulis namanya di gembok itu. Kyuhyun memberinya tatapan _apa-ada-yang-aneh?_

"Kenapa?" sepertinya Baekhyun ingin mendapatkan predikat 'bodoh' dari Kyuhyun karena menanyakan hal yang begitu_ simple_ seperti ini.

"Karena aku ingin bersamamu selamanya."

"Tapi… maksudku… kita bukan sepasang kekasih, dan ini (biasanya) dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih," Baekhyun berharap Kyuhyun tak mendengar nada sedih dalam pertanyaannya.

"Kau akan menjadi kekasihku, tenanglah!" ujarnya mantap. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Jantungnya berkerja 2 kali lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kau salah paham," lirihnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Lalu kenapa kau mensetujui ajakanku berkencan?" Baekhyun terdiam. Terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba ditanyakan oleh Kyuhyun.

_Kenapa aku datang ke mari?_ Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Karena ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ia datang ke mari.

"Cepat pasangkan gembokmu! Ini sudah malam. Kepala asrama akan menghukum kita!"

"Kita makan malam dulu baru pulang," Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memandang ke arah lain setelah mendengar paksaan dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa makan malam di asrama. Cepat pasangkan gembokmu atau aku pulang sek-" kalimatnya terhenti karena telinganya mendengar suara perut yang sedang 'berdemo'. Tak sampai sedetik Baekhyun dapat meihat seutas _smirk_ di bibir Kyuhyun karena mereka berdua tau bahwa itu adalah suara perut Baekhyun yang kelaparan. _Shit!_

"Kenyataannya perutmu lebih setuju dengan ideku," lalu Kyuhyun menggandeng Baekhyun yang sedang merutuki perutnya dalam hati.

.

Mereka duduk di dekat jendela. Karena menurut Kyuhyun ini baik untuk Baekhyun. Dan, _well_ Baekhyun memang suka. Restoran ini berada di Namsan _Tower_, yang artinya kalian dapat melihat pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari yang cantik. Restoran ini juga dapat berputar 360 derajat setiap 48 menit sekali.

Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun duduk berhadapan. Di hadapan mereka telah ada dua piring berisi olahan daging Korea yang entah namanya apa.

"Kau pasti menyesal jika mengikuti egomu dan makan malam di asrama," Baekhyun berdehem tanda ia menyetujui argumen dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih telah mengajakku ke sini. Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke sini. Dan ini… keren. Terima kasih," Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Apa pun untuk membuatmu senang akan aku lakukan," Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar bualan dari pemuda yang duduk di depannya.

"Kalau begitu terjunlah dari Namsan _Tower_!" perintahnya dengan kadar bercanda 100%. Kyuhyun ikut tertawa di sela-sela makannya.

"Itu gila, Baekhyun!"

"Jadi kau belum tergila-gila padaku?" godanya.

"Masih 50%, 50% lagi aku masih sangat sadar jika aku loncat dari Seoul _Tower _maka rumahku akan mendapatkan banyak karangan bunga dengan kalimat 'turut berduka cita'," Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hingga pada akhirnya ia tersedak karena ia tertawa di saat makan. Kyuhyun memberinya segelas minuman berwarna _orange_.

"Jangan tertawa di saat makan!"

"Hahaha… maaf. Itu tadi benar-benar lucu," Baekhyun menyeka air mata yang ia dapatkan karena tertawa terlalu hebat.

"Makanlah! Setelah ini aku akan sering mangajakmu _hang out_, kau harus mau! Jangan berbicara makanlah!"

_Dasar pemaksa_. Baekhyun meneruskan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Mata yang cukup besar, hidung mancung, bibir tebal yang menggoda, badan yang tinggi, otak yang mumpuni. Kyuhyun mempunyai banyak alasan untuk disukai oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam beberapa sekon. _Apakah aku datang ke sini karena aku menyukainya?_

Di sudut pandang lain. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga mengamati Baekhyun secara diam-diam. Mengamati bagaimana bagaimana mata sipit milik lelaki itu mencuri pandang kepadanya. Mengamati bagaimana bibir tipis berwarna pink itu bergerak memakan daging sapi di depannya. Muncul sedikit rasa kasihan kepada Baekhyun. _Sepertinya dia menyukaiku._

.

.

"Baekhyun-_ah_!" teriak Guru Jang –kepala asrama tingkat II- saat melihat Baekhyun dan Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki asrama. Pria yang duduk di lorong asrama itu menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf _songsaengnim_, kami pulang di luar jam yang ditentukan," Baekhyun membungkuk berkali-kali. Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kau diampuni. Jangan kau ulangi lagi! Atau kuhukum kau mencabuti rumput liar di belakang asrama," Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. Guru Jang melihat Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah.

"Sudah sana tidur ini sudah malam!" perintahnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun.

Kyuhyun masih mengganggam tangan Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"_Hyung_?" tanyanya saat ia berdiri di depan pintu berwarna putih dengan nomor 1-26

"Iya, kenapa hm?" Kyuhyun mengerakan tangan kanannya di atas kepala Baekhyun. Tak lupa Kyuhyun juga memamerkan senyumannya yang membuat Baekhyun ingin berteriak-teriak autis -namun Baekhyun tidak mau terlihat autis di depan orang yang dia suka-.

"A-aku sudah sampai di kamarku," Baekhyun merutuki bibirnya yang bergetar. Berharap dalam hati supaya Kyuhyun tak mendengar kegugupan pada kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun menambah kadar kemanisan pada senyumannya, dan menambah cepat degup jantung Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu _hyung_ pamit. semoga mimpi indah, Baekhyun_ie_," Kyuhyun menghapus jarak antara dia dan Baekhyun. Mengecup kening Baekhyun cukup lama. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin pingsan.

.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_," Sehun memberinya segelas bubble tea setelah ia berganti baju. Baekhyun menatap lelaki berdarah O itu aneh.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu," Baekhyun menyedot minuman itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum membuat Baekhyun merasa ganjil.

"Istirahatlah, _hyung_," ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol –teman satu kamar Baekhyun-.

"Kau merasa Sehun aneh?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Dia menungguimu pulang dari tadi. Dia juga tak memberiku _bubble tea_. Curang!"

.

.

Sejak kencan itu Baekhyun dan Kyuhyun semakin dekat. Begitu pula dengan Sehun dia semakin aneh. Misalnya, dia sering terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun mendekati Baekhyun. Tatapan yang Sehun berikan pada Kyuhyun seperti kenapa-kau-berada-di-sini?

Oke, abaikan saja keanhan Sehun. Kita bahas Kyuhyun dan Baekhyun saja. Sejak saat itu mereka sering melakukan kencan. Contohnya sekarang mereka sedang berjalan berdua pada festival budaya di sekolah mereka.

Saat ini Baekhyun memakai kaus berkerah dengan warna putih dan celana hitam ¾. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memakai seragam khusus untuk siswa tingkat III yang berwarna jingga dengan tulisan 'Semangat! Kami pasti sukses!'. Dan tak lupa topi berwarna hitam bertengger di kepalanya.

"Kira-kira apa yang enak?" Baekhyun nampak sedikit berpikir.

"_Takoyaki_?" jawabnya sedikit ragu.

"Aku suka _tteokbokki_."

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli _cookies_ dari klub memasak? Katanya setiap tahun selalu laris terjual."

"Ide bagus, aku belum pernah mencobanya meskipun aku siswa tingkat akhir."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita beli! Kau harus mencobanya karena kau akan pergi!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju kios _cookies_ milik klub memasak.

"Eh? Eh? Itu antreannya panjang sekali!" Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

"Jangan panggil aku Baekhyun jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan _cookies_ itu!" ucapnya dengan semangat.

Baekhyun ikut mengantre. Tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari sepatunya. Apakah itu uang? Jika iya Baekhyun, sungguh amat kreatif.

"Luna? Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," gadis yang mengantre di depan Baekhyun menoleh.

"Apa itu?" sedetik kemudian Baekhyun membuka tangannya. Menunjukan benda yang ia ambil dari dalam sepatunya.

"Kyaaaa! Kecoak!" gadis bernama Luna itu mulai berteriak dan berlari bersama beberapa orang yang mengantre tadi. Antrean menjadi lenggang hanya ada dirinya dan Junmyeon si ketua osis.

"Byun Baekhyun," panggilnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Baekhyun memberinya sebuah _peace sign_ dan cengiran.

Baekhyun membayar kue itu setelah seorang gadis ber-_name tag_ Sunny memberinya sebungkus _cookies_.

"Kau membuat pelangganku lari Baekhyun!" omel Sunny.

"Dan kau sudah membuat festival budaya ini kacau!" ungkap Junmyeon lebay.

"Hehe... maaf. _Hyung_! Ayo lariiiiiii!" Baekhyun menyambar tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajak lelaki yang sedang terbengong itu lari bersamanya.

"_Ya_! Baekhyun!" teriak Junmyeon sambil mengikuti langkah seribu milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Kyuhyun tertawa di sela-sela acara kabur mereka.

"Kau gila, Baekhyun-_ah_!" Baekhyun hanya tertawa menanggapi hinaan setengah pujian dari Kyuhyun itu.

Baekhyun sudah tak melihat Junmyeon di belakang mereka lagi. Mereka mulai mengurangi kecepatan kaki mereka.

"Selanjutnya kita membeli _bubble tea_ dan beberapa cemilan bagaimana?" usulnya dengan dada yang naik turun dan nafas yang tidak teratur.

"Biar aku yang membelinya."

.

Rambut coklat Baekhyun beterbangan dihembus angin musim panas. Mata kecilnya menutup, menikmati angin itu. Lain lagi dengan Kyunhyun, ia sedang mengamati wajah damai Baekhyun.

_Rooftop_ adalah persembunyian terbaik bagi Kyuhyun. Dan Baekhyun menyutujuinya. Karena di tempat ini sangat tenang, di sini kalian dapat merasakan hembusan angin dengan puas.

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Terkejut saat ia menyadarai bahwa Kyuhyun sedang mengamatinya. Ia merasakan pipinya memanas. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memakan _tteokbokki_.

"Seharusnya kau memakai topi. Cuaca saat ini cukup panas. Lihat pipimu memerah," Baekhyun terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah ia merasakan sesuatu bergerak di atas kepalanya. Sebuah topi hitam. Topi milik Kyuhyun telah berpindah di kepala Baekhyun.

"Hehe... terima kasih, _hyung_," Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. _Ugh_, _please_ Baekhyun bisa pingsan jika seperti ini terus.

Baekhyun merasa _tteokbokki _tidak masuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan benar. Sepertinya saus dari makanan ini mengotori bibir tipisnya.

Baru saja ia berencana mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk menyapu saus itu. Namun sebuah bibir tebal telah mendarat di bibirnya. Menyapu bibirnya yang terkena noda. Ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlalu kaku dan tidak tahu. Ia hanya terdiam dengan mata yang berkedip berkali-kali.

Lumatan-lumatan lembut yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya membuatnya melayang. Belum lagi tangan posesif yang menarik tengkuknya. Baekhyun menutup mata menikmati seiring berjalannya dengan waktu.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya menekan tengkuk Baekhyun sekarang melingkari pinggang kecil milik Baekhyun. Mengelus-elus bagian belakang tubuh Baekhyun. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang menggalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman itu setelah beberapa 8 menit berlalu. Mengisi paru-paru mereka dengan oksigen. Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik dengan pipi yang merona dan bibir tipis yang berkilau.

"Ini adalah festival budaya yang paling berkesan bagiku, Baekhyun-_ah_. Aku tidak akan melupakannya," ungkapnya jujur sambil menatap mata sipit Baekhyun.

Ingin Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia juga merasakan hal sama dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi, bibir tebal itu tidak memberinya kesempatan. Bibir tebal itu kembali menempel pada bibir Baekhyun. Melumat-lumat lembut bibir yang sedang tersenyum itu.

_Aku tidak akan melupakannya juga hyung_.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di kantin saat itu. Matanya menangkap Sehun yang menarik paksa Kyuhyun. Dengan latar belakang rasa penasaran Baekhyun mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam. Mengingat bagaimana cara Sehun menatap Kyuhyun saat bersama Baekhyun, pasti ada apa-apa diantara mereka berdua.

Sehun menarik Kyuhyun ke perpustakaan. Tempat tersepi di sekolah ini. Baekhyun bersembunyi di balik rak buku. Sehun memutar kepalanya melihat keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau masih mendekati Baekhyun _hyung_? Bukankah _dare_ dariku hanya sekali kencan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan berentet dari Sehun.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar Sehun menyebut namanya. Tanpa sengaja badannya yang kaget menjatuhkan tumpukan buku di sampingnya. Jantungnya berdegup berkali kali lipat dari biasanya. Ia juga merasakan matanya memanas.

_Persetan_!

Sehun dan Kyuhyun ikut terkejut. Mereka takut ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dengan cepat mereka menghampiri sumber suara itu.

Mereka menemukan Baekhyun sedang berjongkok mengambil buku yang terjatuh itu. Pipinya yang ranum telah basah.

"Baekhyun?" panggil mereka berdua. Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sehun dan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku tak membuat 'kesalahan'," setelah itu Baekhyun lari menuju kamarnya dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

_Brengsek_.

Kenapa perasaannya harus dipermainkan demi kesenangan mereka?

_Keparat kau, Sehun!_

Kenapa Kyuhyun melanggar apa yang Sehun beri? Seharusnya Kyuhyun hanya berkencan dengan Baekhyun di Namsan _Tower_. Seharusnya dia tidak memaksa Baekhyun menonton film di bioskop. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak mengajaknya ke _Lotte world_. Dan seharusnya Kyuhyun tak menciumnya.

_Tak punya hati!_

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya dan membuat Chanyeol yang sedang membaca buku pelajarannya terkaget.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun-_ah_?" tanyanya khawatir. Baekyun tidak menjawabnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk.

"Ayo kita main ToD!" Chanyeol membelalakan matanya.

"_Eoh_? Oke... oke... karena aku _namja_. Aku_ Dare_," ucapnya dengan semangat. Karena Chanyeol tak ingin sahabatnya itu semakin sedih.

"Jadilah pacarku sampai aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti!" entah bagaimana caranya Chanyeol bisa tersedak. Yang jelas sekarang dia sedang terbatuk-batuk dan memukuli dadanya.

"Tapi... tapi... Baekhyun-_ah_... aku _namja_ dan kau juga."

"Karena kau _namja_ kau seharus dapat menyelesaikan tantangan ekstrim ini," Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Benar juga, sebagai seorang _namja_ dia harus berani terhadap suatu tantangan.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba setelah dua orang mendobrak pintu kamar mereka.

"Hiks... Hiks...," suara rintihan Baekhyun terdengar di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol bersyukur di tingkat satu ia pernah ikut klub drama. Jadi, dia tahu harus bagaimana di situasi seperti ini.

Tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun. Sedangkan, tangan yang lain terulur mengelus surai hitam milik Baekhyun.

"_Uljimayo_, _baby_... sudah sudah karma itu pasti ada," tenangnya yang membuat dua individu itu tercengang.

"Kalian?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah aktor yang hebat. Dengan segera mereka lepaskan pelukan mereka setelah mendengar suara dari Sehun.

"Lancang...," umpat Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar yang natural.

"Untuk apa kalian di sini? Di mana sopan santun kalian? Tidak bisa ketuk puntu dulu ya?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang dia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpacaran? _Hell_, apa-apa an ini?

"Maaf. Maafkan kami."

"Lebih baik kalian keluar!" titah Baekhyun tanpa melihat ke arah mereka. Dari hati yang paling dalam Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mau melihat wajah mereka berdua.

"Baik, kami pergi," lagi lagi Sehun menarik Kyuhyun. Sehun menarik pemuda yang terbengong itu keluar dari kamar nomor 1-26 (kamar milik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol).

.

.

TBC or END?

A/N: halo XD jujur ide awalnya ini one-shot tapi tiba-tiba muncul ide untuk mengajak Chanyeol ikut campur dalam urusan KyuBaekHun. Kalo ada 5 orang yang review dan minta dilanjut akan aku lanjut, kalo tidak ya sampai sini aja kkk XD peace

Sekian bacotan dari aku. Don't forget to leave your review! ^^/


	2. Chapter 2

**K****ejujuran ****&****T****antangan**

**A story about**** Baekhyun****, ****Kyuhyun**** and ****Chanyeol**

**By ****Cekerjongin2**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**Lenght:**

**Chaptered! On going!**

**Genre:**

**Romance, School-life, Comedy**

**Dedicated:**

**readers tercinta dan my beloved Baby's Breath Byun Bekhyun**

**Warning:**

**Yaoi****,**** BoyXBoy****,**** homo****,**** gay****,****crackpair, OOC,****typo****(s)****,****menyebabkan waktu kalian terbuang**

**.**

**Don't like? don't read! **Happy reading ^3^

.

**Chapter 2: **_**Hot Issue!**_

.

Setelah memastikan Sehun dan Kyuhyun telah meninggalkan kamar mereka, Chanyeol mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

Lelaki mungil itu sudah duduk di atas ranjangnya sendiri dan menghapus air yang membasahi wajah cantiknya dengan tisu. Chanyeol sedikit ragu untuk mengajak sahabatnya ini berbicara.

"Eung… Baek?" panggilnya sambil duduk di dekat namja bermata sipit itu. Baekhyun meremas-remas benda berwarna putih itu lalu melemparnya ke tong sampah.

"Ya?" Baekhyun membalikan badannya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Ada masalah apa antara kau, Sehun dan Kyuhyun _sunbae_?" Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam setelah Chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Tidak apa-apa, tugasmu hanya memenuhi tantangan dariku, bisa kan?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun cukup lama sebelum ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya?" tanyanya setelah beberapa sekon berlalu dengan keheningan.

"Berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku. Anggap aku kekasihmu, Park Chanyeol. Kau pasti bisa. Kumohon," Chanyeol dapat merasakan jari-jemari lentik milik Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya.

"Bahkan, kau selalu tersenyum lebar saat kau mempunyai masalah. _Is that true_, Chanyeol_ie_?"

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak beberapa detik. Kemudian dengan sigap ia menutupi kekagetannya itu.

"Aku bisa," Baekhyun tersenyum. Bukan senyum bahagia jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Chanyeol.

"Aku ada ekstra kulikuler siang ini. Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya setelah berdiri dari ranjangnya. Chanyeol memandangi punggung mungil itu. Ia yakin ada sesuatu di antara mereka bertiga.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 8 pagi. Saat siswa _Nambyeol senior high school_ mulai memasuki sekolah. Tidak ada yang berbeda, kecuali dengan _room mate_ ini. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Mereka memang teman sekamar. Terkenal sebagai biang rusuh sejak tingkat 1 senior high scool. Namun, pemandangan ini benar-benar tidak terduga oleh teman-teman mereka. Dua individu bernama Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun bergandengan tangan dengan mesra. Mereka jarang sekali datang ke sekolah bersama-sama. Apalagi bergandengan tangan seperti ini.

Baekhyun terlihat malu-malu bergandengan bahkan berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Padahal mereka kan satu kamar? Kenapa harus malu? Seluruh siswa yang melihat mereka terperangah. Di otak mereka dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya.

"Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Baekhyun _hyung_ dengan Chanyeol _hyung_?" tanya seorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung dengan mata panda.

"Aku juga baru tahu kemarin," timpal _namja_ kurus di sampingnya. Dia Sehun.

Arah mata mereka semua mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dua insan yang menarik perhatian itu berhenti di depan kelas 2-3, alias kelas Baekhyun.

"_Chagi_, kita sudah sampai di depan kelasmu," Chanyeol memberitahu Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin segera lepas dari genggaman Baekhyun. Karena entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak tak sesuai irama saat bersama teman sekamarnya ini.

Namun, Baekhyun tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Lelaki bermata sipit itu justru memeluk tangan kiri Chanyeol. Tak lupa ia memasang mimik wajah memelas yang menggemaskan.

"Aku mau ikut ke kelas kamu aja," jawabnya dengan nada super manja. Chanyeol menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Dia bersumpah demi Sandara Park kakak kelas yang Chanyeol sukai bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar berbeda, dia menggemaskan? Ya begitulah menurut Chanyeol.

"_Chagi_! Aku ke kelasmu ya?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara lagi setelah berpuluh-puluh sekon Chanyeol mendiaminya. Namun, sekarang dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Tubuhnya yang pendek memaksa kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol, lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan imut dan mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Ya? Ya? Aku ingin bersamamu, Dobi-_ya_…," pintanya manja. Jika ini tidak di depan banyak orang mungkin Chanyeol sudah memakan bibir semerah _cherry _itu.

Belum sempat Chanyeol mengiyai permintaan Baekhyun, suara bel menginterupsi mereka berdua. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada tangan Chanyeol.

"Kamu lama, Dobi! Aku marah denganmu!" serunya sambil berjalan menghentak-hentak menuju kelas. Chanyeol melongo selama setengah sekon. Sama seperti murid-murid yang mengamati mereka.

"Apa benar itu Baekhyun?" tanya seseorang setengah berbisik pada 'mata-mata' lain.

"Baekhyun memang _uke_ idaman. Namun, aku tidak menyangka ia akan seperti ini jika berpacaran."

"Baekk_ie_!" seru Chanyeol setelah sadar. Tapi, Baekhyun telah masuk ke kelas dan tak menghiraukannya. _Namja_ jangkung itu pun memilih untuk memasuki kelasnya sendiri, kelas 2-4. Saat mereka istirahat nanti, ia harus meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun.

.

"Sehun-_ah_! _Ya_! Sehun-_ah_!" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari belakang punggung Sehun. Membuat pemuda jangkung yang sedang berjalan di koridor dengan Tao itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya setelah tau bahwa yang meneriakinya lebih tua darinya. Yang meneriaki Sehun tidak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kita bicarakan di kantin," jawab _namja_ yang memanggil Sehun tadi.

"Traktir _jajangmyun_, _hyung_!" saran Tao dengan nada riang.

"Ide bagus! Aku setuju dengan ide Taozi! Aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu, jika _hyung_ tidak mentraktir kami," Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya, _facepalm_. Ini semacam karma untuknya yang sering meng-_evil_-i _hyungdeul_-nya.

"Pemerasan," komentarnya singkat. Tao mulai beranjak dari sana.

"Jangan mau Sehun! Lebih baik kita ke kelas Kyungsoo hyung untuk mengincipi bekalnya!" ujarnya memprovokasi Sehun, sahabat karibnya.

"Ayo! Buang-buang wak..."

"Siapa yang bilang tidak mau mentraktir kalian? Ayo ke kantin dan kutraktir _jajangmyun_!" ajaknya pasrah. Terlalu pasrah. Tujuannya mengajak Sehun berbicara adalah untuk memprotes sesuatu. Tapi ia justru menjadi korban pemerasan Sehun dan Zitao.

.

Zitao, Sehun dan Kyuhyun sedang sibuk menghabiskan semangkuk _jajangmyun_ di hadapan mereka. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun ingin mengajak Sehun berbicara sambil makan _jajangmyun_. Tapi, Zitao lagi- lagi memberi saran untuk tidak berbicara saat makan, bisa tersedak katanya. Dan entah kerasukan malaikat apa, Kyuhyun mau mengikuti saran pemuda berdarah Cina itu.

"Cepat habiskan _jajangmyun_-nya!" titah Kyuhyun saat ia telah menghabiskan _jajangmyun_-nya. Sedangkan Sehun dan Zitao sibuk bercanda. Bukannya makan tidak boleh berbicara? Lalu, kenapa mereka justru bercanda?

"Sst! Jangan berbicara sambil makan, _hyung_!" adik kelas bermata panda itu justru menasehatinya. Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Waktu istirahat akan habis jika menunggu kalian selesai makan! Lama!"

"Memangnya kita lama ya?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan emosinya.

_Benar-benar_.

"Katamu Baekhyun _single_?" Kyuhyun mulai _to the point_. Karena, jika meladeni Sehun bisa-bisa sampai rambutnya berubah warna pun tidak akan selesai.

"Ya, tapi hyung lihat sendiri kemarin," Sehun meminum cola-nya setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Tapi, kau bilang Baekhyun single. Kau harus tanggung jawab, Sehun_ie_," Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di dada dan memamerkan _smirk_ andalannya. Tak lupa mimik wajah _aristocrat_-nya.

Sehun meletakan _cola_-nya dan menatap kakak kelasnya itu. _Tangung jawab ya?_

"Kenapa aku harus tanggung jawab, _hyung_?"

"Kau menghamili Kyuhyun _sunbae_?" tebak Tao seratus persen sok tau. Sehun dan Kyuhyun mendelik.

"_Ya_! Mana mungkin dia hamil!" elak Sehun sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Hehe iya ya... Lalu? Tanggung jawab apa?"

"Sehun bilang Baekhyun _single_. Tapi, kenyataannya? Jadi, kau harus bertanggung jawab padaku, Oh Sehun."

Sehun terdiam beberapa detik. Ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun yang terkenal _evil _mempunyai sifat yang aneh seperti ini.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa dengan kau jika Baekhyun tidak _single_?" tanyanya yang membuat _smirk_ di bibir Kyuhyun menghilang. Kyuhyun memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk Sehun. Kenapa ia seperti ini? Biasanya dengan mudah ia memenangkan sesuatu. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan siapa pun.

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukai Baekhyun karena tantangan dariku?" sekarang Sehun yang memamerkan _smirk_-nya. _Glup_, Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dan susah payah untuk menahan ekspresi kagetnya. Sedangkan Tao menatap mereka berdua tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah kesimpulanku benar, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"

Kyuhyun sedikit menundukan wajahnya. Mendengus meremehkan kesimpulan dari Sehun. Lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat sebelah. Menyeringai lagi.

"Jangan sok tahu, Sehun-_ssi_," Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya saat bel tanda istirahat telah berakhir berbunyi. Mereka bertiga pun tidak memperpanjang obrolan ini dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

.

.

Di sisi lain dengan menit yang berbeda. Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari kantin, tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah coklat –yang siapa pun tahu kalau coklat itu untuk Baekhyun-.

_Namja_ jangkung itu memasuki ke kelas Baekhyun. Mata cerahnya mencari-cari lelaki bertubuh mungil itu. Dan tak lupa hampir semua sorot mata terarah padanya.

"Mencari Baekhyun, Jerapah?" tanya pemuda mata berbulat. Kyungsoo namanya. Ia sedang memakan bekalnya dengan Jongin.

"Di mana dia?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Lalu berdiri di dekatnya.

"Dia keluar. Tidak mungkin jika ke kantin atau perpustakaan. Karena aku melihatnya membawa bekal," Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-_ya_," ungkapnya sebelum pergi dari kelas Baekhyun.

Tidak ke kantin dan perpustakaan? Di kelas 2-4 –kelas Chanyeol- juga tidak ada. Dan tidak mungkin Baekhyun berada di kelas 2-1 atau pun 2-2 karena kelas itu lebih memilih berkencan dengan buku daripada mengenyangkan perut mereka. Bahkan mereka lebih rajin dari pada kakak kelas yang akan menghadapi ujian.

Apalagi ke kelas 1 atau 3, itu lebih tidak mungkin. Tempat yang tersisa adalah _rooftop_, pekarangan di belakang sekolah mereka, dan UKS.

UKS bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk makan, kau tahu? Di sana aroma obatnya sangat menyengat. Di waktu siang seperti ini _rooftop_ sangat panas, itu sama saja dengan berjemur dan menjadikanmu kembaran Jongin. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan ke pekarangan di belakang sekolah. Di sana sangat nyaman dan teduh karena banyak pepohonan.

.

Setelah berjalan melewati kelas 3-1 Chanyeol sampai di belakang sekolah. Warna hijau memenuhi matanya sesampainya ia di pekarangan ini. Matanya menelisik satu persatu pohon rindang yang tumbuh. Mencari sosok yang membuat tubuhnya merasakan reaksi yang aneh.

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna hitam pekat sedang duduk di bawah pohon maple. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah kotak makan berwarna kuning. Kepalanya mendongak melihat ranting pohon yang bergerak dengan indah. Chanyeol tahu itu adalah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum begitu menemukannya.

Kaki panjangnya mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Lalu mendudukkan pantatnya di bawah pohon maple yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Dari mata Chanyeol lelaki mungil itu tidak terlihat berwarna. Bukan, Baekhyun bukan hitam putih atau monokrom. Rambutnya memang hitam, seragamnya berwarna pastel sama seperti yang Chanyeol kenakan, bibirnya berwarna cherry, kulitnya seputih susu.

Secara visual lelaki itu berwarna. Namun, bukan itu yang Chanyeol maksud. Yang lelaki jangkung itu maksud adalah tatapan matanya. Tatapan itu kosong, bola mata sipit itu terlihat sedih.

"Baek? Kau tak apa? Eung... maafkan aku soal tadi ya," Chanyeol membuka obrolan mereka. Karena sejak kedatangannya Baekhyun yang cerewet belum juga mengeluarkan suaranya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Terlihat seperti senyum pedih. Tapi, Chanyeol cukup senang bisa melihat lelaki mungil itu tersenyum dari pada ia menatap kosong sesuatu tanpa sebuah senyuman. Seperti tadi.

"Bukan apa-apa, Chanyeol-ah. Itu sebagian dari drama kita," jelasnya sambil membawa kepalanya bersender di pundak Chanyeol. Aroma strawberry dari rambut Baekhyun menyapa indra penciuman Chanyeol saat itu juga.

_Ya, semua ini adalah drama_. Tidak ada yang sungguhan di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencoba menempelkan fakta itu di otaknya.

Saat mereka berada di belakang panggung, waktu tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka, mereka hanya sepasang _room mate_ biasa. Tidak ada kata cinta. Karena hubungan ini memang tanpa dasar cinta. Tidak ada cinta di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Sama seperti saat Sandara _sunbae_ menolaknya. Tapi, ini jauh lebih sakit. Dan..._ kenapa?_

"Tapi, kita harus tetap siaga, Chanyeol-_ah_. Apa yang kita perbuat memancing rasa pernasaran orang lain. Dan mereka bisa saja mengikuti kita. Apa lagi kau kan gitaris yang terkenal di sekolah," sarannya sambil melihat ranting pohon yang bergerak tertiup angin.

"Ini cukup berat," Chanyeol memejamkan matanya.

"Maaf Chanyeol-ah, aku melibatkanmu ke dalam urusanku," telinga Chanyeol mendengar suara menyedihkan Baekhyun. Dengan segera Chanyeol menggerakan tangannya pada kepala Baekhyun. Mengelus surai hitamnya dengan kasih sayang.

"Aku adalah sahabatmu, bukan orang lain. Jangan sungkan-sungkan seperti itu."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Sebuah senyuman manis menghiasi wajah rupawan Baekhyun pada saat itu. Chanyeol dapat merasakan tatapan itu. Lelaki jangkung itu balas menatapnya. Menatap manik hitam yang tak sekosong tadi.

Bagaikan hipnotis manik itu membuatnya lupa, dengan berjalannya waktu jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis. Baekhyun menutup matanya saat ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan di bibir _cherry_-nya.

Chanyeol tak mendengarkan suara bel yang berdering, karena pemuda yang lahir pada bulan november itu telah mabuk oleh rasa bibir tipis Baekhyun. Tangannya melingkari pinggang mungil Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memang tidak menolaknya. Namun, bukan berarti Baekhyun membalasnya. Inilah yang membuat ciuman itu terasa sakit di sudut pandang Chanyeol.

_Ini semua adalah drama._

Tanpa mereka ketahui seseorang di sana melihat _scene_ ini dengan tangan yang mengepal. Orang itu juga tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini. Dari pada emosi dalam tubuhnya bertambah orang itu memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas 3-2.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Tetapi lelaki ber_t-shirt _hitam itu belum juga menutup matanya. Pikirannya dipenuhi kejadian tadi siang.

Pertama, tentang pertanyaan Sehun bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun karena tantangan yang Sehun beri untuknya.

Jujur saja, dia sendiri juga bingung. Apa benar ia menyukai lelaki manis bersurai hitam itu?

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun meraba dadanya sendiri. Jika diingat-ingat jantung di dalam tulang rusuknya selalu berdetak dengan cepat saat melihat Baekhyun. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja! Perasaan nyaman merayapi hatinya saat bersama pemuda itu. Dan nyeri di dada saat melihat lelaki bermata sipit itu bersama Chanyeol.

Kedua, tadi siang ia tidak sengaja melihat mereka berciuman. Dan entah kenapa, ia merasa marah, dan sakit. Kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini? Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Sehun?

Kyuhyun sendiri masih tidak mengerti.

"Belum tidur, Kyuhyun_ie_?" tanya suara di seberang. Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke suara itu. Dia Sungmin, room mate Kyuhyun. Pemuda imut bergigi kelinci.

"Ada masalah? Aku bisa bercerita kepada _hyung_," tawarnya sambil berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya bingung _hyung_."

"Bingung kenapa?" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Tidak mau bercerita?" pemuda itu bertanya lagi.

"Kau terbangun karena apa _hyung_?" Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Kyuhyun sangat tertutup.

"Sudah lebih baik kau tidur sana! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, _enjoy_."

_Enjoy_? Oh mungkin Kyuhyun harus menyuruh jantungnya _enjoy_ saat bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Bukankah itu ide yang cemerlang?

.

.

Sebuah ketukan membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun heran. Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. Ini masih jam setengah tujuh pagi dan masuk sekolah adalah jam delapan. Apa benar ada manusia yang mendatangi kamar mereka sepagi ini?

"Sana kau yang membuka pintu. Mungkin dia sebangsa denganmu!" titah Sungmin setelah bertatapan beberapa saat.

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud 'sebangsa' pada kalimat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang masih menggunakan baju tidurnya berjalan mendekati pintu dan menarik benda berwarna coklat itu.

Kedua bola mata Kyuhyun menangkap sebuah bayangan lelaki dengan tinggi 180 cm. Benar kata Sungmin, mereka sebangsa. Mengingat sudah beberapa kali lelaki di depannya ini mengerjainya yang notabene seorang kakak kelas.

Kulitnya putih seperti susu. Matanya sipit dan akan hilang jika ia tersenyum dengan cara yang berlebihan. Seperti saat ini. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. _Ada apa dengan anak ini?_

"Perlu apa, Oh Sehun? Kau tidak punya jam eh?" tanyanya sambil menyandarkan dirinya ke kusen pintu.

"Tidak, tebakanmu salah, _hyung_. Aku punya jam dan kau bisa membacanya," sanggahnya dengan bangga.

"Lalu? Ini masih jam enam lebih tiga puluh menit, Oh Sehun."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. aku sudah merencanakan datang ke kamarmu jam 6.30 kemarin malam bersama Zitao. Dan aku sukses."

"Ada apa? Jangan bertele-tele!"

"_I wanna talk to you about something_," jawabnya dengan sok inggris. Pasti Kris si bule Kanada yang mengajarinya.

"Katakan saja! Kau ribet sekali sih? Ck."

"Oh kau mau Sungmin _hyung_ tau? Wah tak kuduga!" pemuda itu bertepuk tangan seakan ia baru melihat sebuah penemuan inovatif.

"_Mwo_? Tidak tidak! Kalau begitu tunggu saja. Kita bicarakan sambil berangkat sekolah," terpaksa adalah hal yang kau dapatkan saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun saat ini.

Siapa bilang jika kau bertemu dengan teman satu bangsamu kau akan senang? Sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju sekolah mereka sambil memakan _sandwich_. Jika kalian ingin tahu, itu adalah _sandwich_ hasil memaksa Sungmin dengan aegyo. Aegyo itu berbahaya.

Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Jam 7, padahal bel tanda dimulainya jam pelajaran berdering pada pukul 8. tepuk tangan untuk Oh Sehun yang berhasil mengajak-mungkin lebih tepatnya memaksa- Kyuhyun untuk membicarakan sesuatu sambil berangkat sekolah. Dengan alibi tambahan, "Ini masih pagi _hyung_. Tidak banyak murid yang datang, rahasiamu akan aman di genggamanku". Memangnya siapa yang mau memberinya rahasia? Dasar pede bin sok tau.

"_Hyung_ katakan saja jika kau menyukai Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak menyukainya kenapa aku harus mengatakannya?"

"Tidak, kau menyukainya. Aku tahu itu."

"Tidak, dia sudah punya Chanyeol, Sehun-_ah_,"

"Tuh kan! Haha," timpal Sehun dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Tuh kan apa?" tanyanya sedikit emosi karena melihat _smirk_ di bibir Sehun.

"Kau menyukai Baekhyun _hyung_."

"Tidak, harus berapa kali aku bilang?"

"Kau menyukainya tapi kau mencoba untuk melupakan perasaanmu karena kau baru saja tahu jika Baekhyun sudah punya Chanyeol, ya kan?"

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya susah payah. _Hell_, apa-apan anak ini?

"Itu kesimpulanmu."

"Dan kesimpulanku benar. Haha..."

Kau punya gergaji mesin? Atau mungkin pedang seperti di film-film bertema perang? Jika kau punya berikan itu pada Kyuhyun. Karena ia ingin memberi Sehun pelajaran. Pelajaran bagaimana cara menghormati _sunbae_.

.

.

Seperti magnet, sosok itu menarik pandangan Chanyeol untuk selalu mengarah padanya. Sosok itu merasa risih dipandang sepanjang waktu oleh Chanyeol. Dia mengingat-ingat apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Saat ini adalah jam pelajaran olahraga.

Baekhyun memakai seragam olahraganya yang berwarna biru. Dia juga menggunakan sepatu sport berwarna putih. Ia mengecek saku celananya. Saku itu ada di depan.

Tidak ada yang salah jika menurutnya. Lalu kenapa Chanyeol memandanginya? Apa sebuah kertas dengan tulisan 'aku bodoh' dan semacamnya menempel di tubuhnya? Dengan segera Baekhyun mengecek tubuh mungilnya. Dan hasilnya nihil.

"Ada yang salah denganku, _baby_?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung yang imut.

"Eung tidak, kenapa, Baekki?"

"Kenapa kau memandangiku?"

"Karena kau pantas untuk dipandang, eh?" _blush_. Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

"Aku punya rencana, Baekki-_ah_," Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatao Chanyeol.

"Rencana apa?"

.

-TBC-

**OCJ **(Omelan/? CekerJongin2):

Oh iya, seinget gue di korea tuh kalo musim dingin sama musim panas seragamnya beda. Bener gak sih? Kalo menurut logika gue sih bener, masa musim panas mau pake jas, belum lagi kemeja panjang, walaupun ada AC sama aja kaya spa -

Oh iya, pehlis ripiu ;A;

Pokonya ripiu! (u3u) biar tahu siapa yang menginginkan/? Ff ini

ripiu gak? Ripiu gak? /todong baygon/? Kalo gak ripiu gue kawinin nih biasnya! /maksa/

okelah, dari pada ini author note makin panjang dan gak jelas tujuannya, kita sudahi saja pertemuan kita.

Salam hangat, Tangan kanan Jongin yang suka makan ceker /?

_**CekerJongin2**_**.**


End file.
